


A Snake

by wisenedthefuckup



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, In 600 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisenedthefuckup/pseuds/wisenedthefuckup
Summary: Frank and Bill have an argument, and come together over a snake.





	A Snake

**Author's Note:**

> 2028, summer, 5 years pre-game. They're in their mid 30's. Their relationship has begun falling apart.

"Batty old _snake_." Frank snarled, kicking at the ground as he walked. His shoes scuffed across the loose gravel as he moved, shoulders hunched, hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Goddamn him. God damn **damn**  him!" He kicked a brick across the street, pretending it to be Bill's stupid, smug, sanctimonious ass. It made him feel a little better, but now his toes were throbbing.  
     The fight replayed over and over in his mind. Once again, he'd brought up that topic with Bill- the one he knew was better left untouched.  
      _Don't be fuckin' stupid, Frank!_  
     Frank still trembled a little at the sound of Bill's anger.  
      _Lincoln's safe. There's infected, sure, but y'don't gotta be worried about bein' murdered by animals! Don't gotta go fuckin' hungry!_  Bill had slammed his shotgun down, then, turning on Frank. _Yer safe here, damnit- fed, watered, safe places t'sleep, and y' got me t'look after ya! Th' fuck else you need?_  
     But Bill just didn't get it. It wasn't about how safe it was here, how well Bill looked after him, the availability of food... Frank was _bored_.  
     "I'm sick'a this no-horse town, Bill," he grumbled to himself, smashing his foot against another brick. "I'm bored, a'rite? There's gotta be somethin' better than-" Frank sighed. His shoulders sagged, and he leaned against the alley wall. Gosh, he was tired.  
  
Bill grumbled to himself, trailing behind Frank from out of sight.  _Idiot_ , was first on his mind. Asshole. Insatiable, and it wasn't a fucking good thing.  
     "Yer an ass, Frank," he muttered to himself, still shaking. "I give an' give an' give, an' fer what?" His kukri was gripped in his fingers. There was still so much anxious, fretful anger that he needed to do something with his hands or he was gonna go insane. _Or more insane, if yer t'be believed_ , he thought bitterly in Frank's direction.  
      _I want more outta life, Bill!_  
     "Who doesn't?! This's what we got, though, Frank, and y'just gotta deal with that!" But he couldn't, and Bill wasn't sure he ever would. A part of him loved Frank for that but... honestly, it was such a pain in the ass, living with and trying to  _reason_ with an optimist.  
     "I won't letcha die, Frank," he promised, mumbling under his breath.  
     The town was safe compared to the rest of the world. Regardless, Bill felt the need to follow Frank as his lover wandered off. Frank needed to let off steam, but Bill needed to make sure that he was safe. Infected sometimes slipped past barricades, the odd survivor. Never mind the traps Frank might blunder.  
     It was exactly that fear- _did Frank trigger a trap_ \- that flashed through his thoughts when he heard Frank screaming up ahead.  
     "Frank!" It didn't matter if Frank knew he was following. Bill lurched forward, propelling himself down the alley. "Infected?!"  
     "No!" Frank's voice cried back, several octaves higher than usual. By the racket Bill heard, it sounded like he was trying to coming something as quickly as possible. "Worse! Snake!"  
     Bill's heart clenched at _worse_ , but a half second later he choked out a snort. "Snake? Really Frank?" He continued at an easier pace, and rounded a corner just in time to see the gray-blue tail of a juvenile snake slither through a crack in one wall.  
     "It's just'a racer, Frank. Jesus." Bill ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath, before reaching out to help Frank off the mountain of discarded furniture. "Scared th' shit outta me."  
     "It's a snake," Frank snapped, offended that Bill wasn't afraid too.

**Author's Note:**

> Third installment of my 600 word challenge: Snake


End file.
